Starmora Week 2018
by doctor anthony
Summary: My collection of one-shots done for Starmora Week.
1. Chapter 1

**Starmora Week 2018**

 **Chapter 1 Missions**

 **Author's notes I don't own Guardians of the Galaxy, Marvel does. All I own is the idea for this this fanfic which is the first of my fics for Starmora Week. This fic will be on the prompt for day 1 Mission.**

 **This chapter is an AU from GOTG Vol 2 where Yondu lives and is set after Infinity War and Avengers 4 just letting people know.**

 **Well that's enough of an Author's Notes now on with the first chapter.**

 **Knowhere Marketplace**

Peter looked around market stall after market stall with Yondu and Drax in tow. After Thanos left Knowhere, and was confirmed to the entire galaxy to be dead. The criminal element quickly returned to the severed Celestial head and resumed their activities like before when The Collector was alive and well.

The three men were on Knowhere for a very important mission, so far their efforts to find what they were looking for was going badly over the last few hours. As they left another market stall Peter said "No one seems to have it here."

Yondu said "Let's try some more. Someone here has to have what we need." Drax nodded in agreement as the trio went over to a nearby market stall they hadn't been to yet.

The shopkeeper at the stall smiled as he saw Yondu, who recognised the shopkeeper as well. The shopkeeper said "Yondu! Good to see you again! It's been way too long!"

Yondu said "Craul. Nice to see you here. I figured the best trader in this sector would be here. I'm wondering if you can help us out. We're on a very important mission that is vital to the protection of the galaxy."

Craul asked "What is it?"

Peter went over and whispered to Craul what he was looking for before he asked "Do you have what we need. Or know where we can find it on here?"

Craul nodded and went into the back, taking out a box and said "Usually I'd charge 500 Units for this, But seeing as your Yondu's son. I'll give it to you for only 50 Units."

Peter smiled at the big discount before he paid the money and took the box as Craul said "Pleasure doing business with you."

With that, Peter, Drax and Yondu looked over what Peter got Yondu smiled, Drax said "Gamora will like it." As Peter said "It's perfect." Peter then put the box in his jacket as the trio went back to the ship where the others were, Mantis and Groot were keeping Gamora busy by watching DVD's on the TV hooked up to a DVD Player that the Guardians got on a recent trip to Earth to visit the Avengers.

Peter and the others saw that Gamora, Mantis and Groot were watching Charlie in the Chocolate Factory on the TV which was a favourite film of Groot who was now a Baby again following a recent mission. After they had watched other films such as the Muppets film which Mantis liked.

Peter went over to Gamora and sat next to his girlfriend asking "Having fun?" Gamora nodded who in turn asked "Get what we needed on that shopping trip."

Peter smiled and kissed Gamora before replying "Yes. We got the supplies we needed to get. Listen how about we have dinner tonight. Just you and me?"

Gamora nodded and Peter thought to himself 'Phase 1 of the mission completed. Now to begin phase 2 of the mission.'

Later that night, Peter was cooking dinner in the kitchen for himself and Gamora, he had made some of Gamora's favourite meals for her. Xandarian Soup, Pasta from Earth as Gamora developed a taste for the dish when on Earth and a popular desert from Krinao Prime. Peter was going all out for this special dinner tonight.

As Peter put the dishes on plates, Gamora entered the room saying "Well Groot is finally asleep after I read him 3 bed time stories. Dinner smells good."

She sat down as Peter put the dishes and plates on the table and sat down across from her saying "Dig in."

Peter and Gamora ate dinner, enjoying the meal Peter made, he'd taken cooking lessons on Xandar when they were there shortly before what happened in Soverign for a month long holiday which was a thank you from the Nova Corp after the Guardians helped the Nova Corp foil an attempt on Nova Prime's life by Kree fanatics loyal to Ronan seeking revenge for his death. Peter spent most of the vacation learning to cook which impressed Gamora very much.

Once the meal was done Peter walked over to Gamora and took out a small black box before he knelt and opened the box, revealing the contents to be an engagement ring. Peter said "Gamora. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Gamora took the engagement ring and put on it on her ring finger before she kissed Peter which gave Peter his answer much to his delight.

The rest of the team soon entered the kitchen and were happy to see Peter had proposed to Gamora, who said yes, including Groot who wasn't asleep like he should of been, but Gamora was so happy at the moment to care about that.

Mantis asked "So when's the wedding?"

Gamora said to Peter "How we get married on Earth next time we're over there?"

Peter replied "Sounds perfect!"

Once the celebrations were over, everyone went soon to bed, as they were in their quarters, Peter looked over at Gamora who was fast asleep and thought to himself with a smile 'Mission accomplished.'

Before he went to sleep alongside her, dreaming of spending the rest of his life with the woman he loved and one day starting a family with her. Unknown to him Gamora was also having a similar dream as well.

 **The end**

 **Author's notes well that's the end of this chapter please let me know what you think of read and review as I like to get reader feedback, no flames though OK.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Starmora Week 2018**

 **Chapter 2 First Dates and Dancing**

 **Author's notes I don't own Guardians of the Galaxy, Marvel does. All I own is the idea for this this fanfic which is the first of my fics for Starmora Week. This fic will be on the prompts for day 2 First Dates and Dancing.**

 **This is set a shortly after after Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 2 in an AU where Yondu is alive.**

 **Well that's enough of an author's notes on with chapter 2.**

 **Xandar**

Peter looked at himself in the mirror and didn't think the look was good enough for a date with Gamora, Peter looked through his clothes for something good enough for this date, as he'd been doing so for a half hour now.

He heard a voice behind him say "Don't be so nervous Quill." Peter turned around and saw Rocket was leaning in the doorway and had a smile on his face.

Peter said "I'm not nervous. I just want to make sure I look my best. This'll be my first date with Gamora and I want everything to go perfect."

Rocket then said "Don't worry so much Quill. Everything will go well on this date between you and Gamora."

Peter nodded as he finally decided on what to wear for his date and saw young Groot was perched on Yondu's shoulder with flowers in his hands. Peter took the flowers from Groot saying "Thanks little guy."

Peter went to Gamora's quarters and knocked on the door, which was soon opened and Peter saw Gamora was wearing her formal attire, she kept for special occasions. Peter gave her the flowers he got off Groot, Gamora smelled them before putting them in a vase and quickly getting some water to put in the vase.

When that was done, Peter and Gamora left the ship and went off on their date for the night. Peter had booked a table for two in a nearby restaurant and wanted tonight to be perfect for both him and Gamora.

The couple arrived at the restaurant, as soon as they entered, every patron in the place stopped what they were doing when they saw who just entered the building.

Some people looked at Gamora with fear, others looked at Peter and Gamora with smiles and looks of gratitude on their faces. While it made Peter sad to see that some people still looked at Gamora by who she once was, the Deadliest Woman in the Galaxy and a daughter of Thanos. Though Peter was happy to see most people in the restaurant were happy to see him and Gamora here tonight. Remembering that they along with the rest of the Guardians had saved the Galaxy twice now.

The hostess of the restaurant soon led Peter and Gamora to their reserved table, when they sat down a waiter came over to take their order. Peter ordered himself a soup for his starter, the fish special for his main course and cake for desert. While Gamora ordered herself a salad, a fish dish and didn't order any desert for herself.

As the waiter left to put in their order Peter began the conversation askng "So Nebula choose not to stay with us?"

Gamora replied "Yes. She told me she was going to find Thanos and kill him."

Peter now curious asked Gamora "Do you think she could kill him?"

Gamora truthfully said "I don't know if it's possible to kill him."

Nothing else was said before the first course arrived, Peter enjoyed his soup while Gamora happily ticked into her salad dish. When they were finished with the starters, Peter took out his new Zune and put one earphone in his left ear, while Gamora put the other earphone in her right ear, as the happy couple listened to some very good music together.

After listening to two songs on the Zune, the main courses arrived at the table. Both of them enjoyed their fish dishes and even fed some to the other which put a smile on both of their faces. When the main courses were done they waited for Peter's desert to arrive. Once it did, Peter cut his slice of cake in half, taking one half for himself and offering the other half to Gamora who accepted it.

When they finished desert Gamora said "That was a lovely meal Peter. Now what do we do?"

Peter looked over and saw several couples in the restaurant dancing on the dance floor before saying to Gamora "Dance with me." Gamora said "I like that plan." Before getting up and following the man she loved to the dance floor.

As a slow song started to play throughout the restaurant. Peter and Gamora slowed dance across the dance floor. When the song was over, Peter kissed Gamora, who in turn kissed him back. Gamora said "I love you." Peter kissed her again before saying those same three words to her.

Peter and Gamora danced a few more times on the dance floor before they left the restaurant. The happy couple soon found themselves walking along a path near one of the man oceans on Xandar on the way back to the ship.

Gamora said "I had a great time on our date tonight Peter, thank you."

Peter smiled as he said "I wanted tonight to be perfect for you. I'm happy to say that goal was accomplished."

Peter and Gamora walked back to the ship hand in hand and checked in on the rest of the team. Groot was fast asleep in his bedroom, as was Mantis and Drax In their room. While Rocket, Kraglin and Yondu were playing cards in the main area of the ship.

Rocket smirked when he saw Peter and Gamora holding hands as did, Yondu and Kraglin.

Peter wished Gamora a good night as she went into her quarters but not before she gave Peter a goodnight kiss.

When Peter went to bed himself shortly after that all he could think of was when he and Gamora would be able to go on another date.

 **The End**

 **Well's that's the end of this chapter. Please let me know what you think of it, read and review no flames though OK.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Starmora Week 2018**

 **Chapter 3 Stargazing**

 **Author's notes I don't own Guardians of the Galaxy, Marvel does. All I own is the idea for this fanfic for Starmora Week. This one-shot will be on the prompt for day 3 Stargazing.**

 **This chapter is set shortly after Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 2.**

 **Well that's enough of an author's notes on with the chapter.**

 **The Benatar**

Peter woke up with a start from the nightmare he just had. It was awful. He dreamt that when Ego had him hooked up like a battery to help with The Expansion, only this time when, Drax, Mantis, Nebula and Gamora entered the building to stop him, Ego used his Celstrial powers to kill all of them before Yondu, Rocket and Groot arrived and killed them as well and then used Peter to finish the Expansion, killing trillions of innocent people the horror that happening was what woke him up.

Peter looked over at Gamora who was still fast asleep in their bed, before he got up to get himself a drink from a bottle of water he kept nearby. As he took a drink to calm his nerves Peter heard Gamora stirring and turned around to see her waking up. Once she did Gamora saw Peter with the bottle of water in his hands before asking " Did you have a bad dream?"

Peter nodded as Gamora asked "Do you want to talk about it?" Peter was silent for a moment before he sat down on the bed and told Gamora about the nightmare he juat had. Once he was done, Gamora who had held his hands throughout knew Peter was holding something back and asked "What is it?"

Peter replied with tears in his eyes "Ego told me that he put the tumour in her head that gave her brain cancer. He killed her." Gamora hugged Peter once he was done talking and when he was done crying, Peter looked out the window as the ship flew past the stars. Nothing else was said for a while as Peter and Gamora looked at the window at the stars.

Suddenly Peter said "Before she got sick. My mom would sit outside with me in the back garden of our house and we'd look at the stars in the night sky as we listened to music on her Walkman. It always made her happy when she had a bad day. It also cheered me up whenever I was bullied in school by other kids."

Peter had told Gamora a lot about his mom and she knew one thing for certain if Meredith Quill could see her son right now. She'd be proud of the man he's become. Gamora than said "Your mother was a great woman Peter. I wish I could've met her."

Peter smiled and nodded in agreement with her. He wished that his mom could meet Gamora, he had no doubt his mom and Gamora would get along very well. Peter said "She would've liked you. Plus Groot would no doubt love her. She'd see Groot as a grandson and spoil him accordingly with a lot of sweets and toys."

Gamora smiled at the thought of Groot having a grandmother and annoying Rocket while on a sugar high from candy Meredith had given him which would no doubt happen often.

Peter than told Gamora of some of his favourite constellations when he's stargaze with his mom on Earth and Gamora told him of constellations on her home world that she could best remember herself.

Knowing that neither of them would be able to go back to sleep. Peter and Gamora stayed up the rest of the night, looking at the stars that the Milano was passing by as they listened to music on Peter's new Zune player.

As they stargazed neither Peter nor Gamora saw the door to their quarters open as Baby Groot entered, also unable to sleep who used his vines to get onto the bed and sat next to his adopted parents. They only saw he was there when they saw him asleep next to them and saw from a holographic clock on the wall that it was time to get some breakfast, it was the morning.

Along the way to the kitchen, both Peter and Gamora decided to make stargazing a nightly thing with Groot, before he's read his bed time story which would on doubt make him happy as well as Peter and Gamora.

 **The end**

 **Authors notes well that's the end of this chapter, please let me know what you think of it read and comment, no flames though OK.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Starmora Week 2018**

 **Chapter 4 Traditions**

 **Author's notes I don't own Guardians of the Galaxy, Marvel does. All I own is the idea for this this one-shot and my OC Qseri. This chapter will be on the prompt for day 4 Traditions**

 **This chapter is set before Avengers Infinity War.**

 **Well that's enough of an author's notes on with the chapter.**

 **The Benatar**

Peter was happy as he left the cockpit when Rocket came to take his shift on the cockpit. As he entered the main room Peter saw Groot was nearby playing a computer game and showing Mantis how to play.

Drax was nearby washing dishes from dinner with Gamora waiting for him at the table with some dinner she saved for him. Peter smiled at the sight and sat down next to Gamora and kissed her on the cheek and said "I love you." before he tucked into his dinner.

As he ate his bowl of soup, Peter noticed that Gamora had a look in her eyes, as she was thinking back to one of the few memories that she had of her mom before Thanos came to her homeworld.

 **Flashback Zen-Whoberi Homeworld many years ago**

Gamora couldn't sleep, she was so hungry and sat with her mother, as they waited for her father to return from the market. Suddenly her dad entered their home and to the joy of the family had a small bag of food with him.

Gamora looked on as her mom took out one of the several plants in the bag and cut it to three equal portions and putting the food in three bowls for the family's dinner.

As she had her food Gamora saw some writing on her mom's arm and asked "What's that mom?"

Her mother smiled at Gamora and showed her the tattoo which was of her dad's name before saying "You see Gamora, when two people love one another very much -."

Gamora interrupted "Like you and daddy."

Her mom smiled again before continuing by saying "Yes like me and daddy love one another very much. Among our people there is a tradition. Each of the happy couple, gets the name of the person they love, their soul mate tattooed on them, as a symbol of their love and to remember that person always."

Her dad then said "One day Gamora you'll find someone you love just as much as I love your mother and get a tattoo to remember that person forever."

Gamora smiled at that thought as she finished her dinner and hugged her parents before going to bed.

 **End of flashback**

Gamora was pulled out of her thoughts of the past when she heard Peter say her name repeatedly to get her attention. When she looked at him, Peter concerned asked "Are you alright?"

Gamora smiled and said "I'm fine. I was just thinking about something my mom told me when I was a child."

Curious Peter asked "What was it?"

Gamora replied "There is a tradition among my people for people who love one another. They get the name of the person they love tattooed on them as a symbol of their love for their soulmate. My mother and father told me about it when I was a child."

Noting else was said between Peter and Gamora for a few moments before Peter said "I'd happily get a tattoo on your name if you want Gamora."

Gamora was stunned at Peter's declaration and asked "Are you sure you'd want that Peter?"

Peter nodded saying "Yes. I love you and I consider you to be my soul mate. We'll have to find someone to do the tattoo' for us."

Drax who nearby said "I would be glad to recommend you both to a tattoo artist I know who can tattoo you both with your names as symbol of your great love for each other."

Peter and Gamora were happy at Drax's offer and took him up him on it. Later that night, Drax got in touch with the tattoo artist he knew on Batka Seven who would gladly do as his old friend asked.

The Benatar soon headed to the trade planet Barka Seven and landed near a marketplace where the tattoo artist had his store located. Drax went with Peter and Gamora to the tattoo shop. As they entered Drax said "Qesri. It's good to see you again."

Qseri smiled at the sight of Drax and shook hands with him saying "Likewise." He looked at Peter and Gamora and said "There are the two you told me about looking for some tattoos?"

Drax nodded and Qseri said "OK. Who's first?"

Peter stepped forward and told Qseri what kind of tattoo's he and Gamora wanted, Peter then took off his shirt and got into the chair as Qseri got his equipment and started to tattoo the word Gamora on Peter's left arm in dark green ink.

The tattoo took a half hour to do, before it was Gamora's turn who got the tattoo of the word Peter done in black ink which also took a half hour for Qseri to do.

Once the tattoos were done, Qseri told Peter and Gamora what to do to ensure that their tattoos didn't get infection. Qseri refused any payment offered, saying him doing the tattoos were his way of thanking the Guardians of the Galaxy for saving the galaxy from Ronan the Accuser who killed his family on his home world many years ago.

Once they were back on the ship and after doing what they were told to do to ensure their tattoos weren't infected. Peter and Gamora were in their quarters and looked at their new tattoos before kissing each other. Peter then said to Gamora "I love you." Gamora said the same before the two soulmates went to bed happy.

 **The end**

 **Author's notes well that's the end of this chapter please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though OK.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Starmora Week 2018**

 **Chapter 5 Sacrifices**

 **Author's notes I don't own Guardians of the Galaxy, Marvel does. All I own is the idea for this chapter which is something I came up with after talking to a friend of mine. One-shot will be on the prompt for day 5 Sacrifices.**

 **This chapter is set after Avengers Infinity War and Avengers 4.**

 **Well that's enough of an author's notes on with the chapter.**

 **Vormir**

The shuttle of the Benatar landed on the surface of the planet, as the two people in the shuttle, Peter Quill and Nebula emerged.

Nebula looked over at Peter was fixated on what was in his hand, the Soul Stone. After Thanos was killed, the Infinity Gauntlet was locked away and the six Infinity Stones divided among the Guardians and the Avengers. The Time Stone was with Dr Strange like before, the Space Stone was Thor and the Asgardians in New Asgard, their own land in Norway that was given to them by the United Nations.

The Mind Stone with a restored Vision once again, the Power Stone was with the rest of the team, who were on their way to Xandar to see if the Nova Corp were willing to take possession of it once again, if not they'd keep the Stone with them, under lock and key.

The Reality Stone had already been taken to Titan, as that was one part of the galaxy no one would go to, most people in the Universe didn't believe Thanos was dead, thinking he was still alive on Titian, merely bidding his time to strike again with his armies.

Peter had all but demanded he be given the Soul Stone which was to go to Black Panther and Wakanda and got his wish. Now he and Nebula were here to see if it could be traded for Gamora's life.

Ever since he'd been given the Soul Stone, Peter had at times been able to hear Gamora's voice that led him to believe there had to be some way to save her and Nebula agreed with him, wanting to try anything if it could bring her sister back from the dead.

As the two of them approached a valley leading to the nearby mountains a hooded individual appeared saying "Peter Quill, son of Meredith Quill and Ego. Nebula, daughter of Thanos. I've been expecting you."

Peter was shocked when the hooded individual was Red Skull himself and asked "How are you here? You died fighting Captain America in World War 2."

Red Skull replied "I haven't heard that name in a long time. I didn't die fighting the Captain like many on Earth no doubt think. The Teserract brought me here. As a punishment for my crimes. Since I couldn't take the Soul Stone for myself. I was made its guardian. Now follow me."

Peter and Nebula followed Red Skull up the valley and to the very top of the mountain, along the way Peter told Nebula about Red Skull from what he remembered in school before he left Earth, describing him as the Ronan of his day.

When they got to the top of the mountain Red Skull said "You both seek to destroy the Soul Stone. You're both under the belief that if this is done that. Gamora will be brought back from the dead. As it was in sacrificing her that Thanos was able to acquire the Soul Stone in the first place."

Peter nodded as Nebula asked "Would destroying the Soul Stone bring back Gamora?"

Red Skull answered "No. The only way to bring her back is a trade. A soul for a soul. For her to live once more. One of you would have to die and take her place inside the Soul Stone itself."

Both Peter and Nebula were shocked at this revelation and looked at one another, wondering who it would be. Who would sacrifice themselves so Gamora could live?

Nebula immediately said "I'll do it." Peter then said "No you won't. I will."

Nebula in shock asked "Are you insane Quill? How would Gamora feel when she comes back and learns your dead?" Peter in return said "And how do you think Gamora will feel if she learned her sister died so she could live? Besides it has to be me."

Nebula was silent as Peter continued by saying "Back on Titan, I ruined everything by attacking Thanos when I learned what happened to Gamora. I made it possible for him to get the Time and Mind Stones. We almost had him beat, but in my recklessness I cost us that chance. Me doing this, this is my amends."

Nebula said "That wasn't your fault. I'm to blame for that. I was the one said that Thanos came back with the Soul Stone, but not with Gamora." Nebula then looked out over at the sky of the planet to take a deep breath, in that moment Peter has one of his blasters out and stunned Nebula, ending the debate between them.

Peter threw his blasters and helmet to the ground before he removed his jacket and asked Red Skull one question "What do I need to do in order to trade places with Gamora?"

Red Skull simply answered "Jump."

With that Peter removed his Jet-Boots to ensure he wouldn't chicken out at the last minute and stood over the edge, before he took a deep breath and said "I'm coming home mom."

Nebula who had now recovered from the stunner, got up to her feet just in time to see Peter jump off the edge to his death. Moments later there was a bright light that blinded Nebula for a moment before it was gone.

She looked over at Red Skull who said "It's done. A soul for a soul."

At the bottom of the mountain, Gamora woke up with a start and breathed in air much to her shock, as she got up to her feet, Gamora wondered how this was possible, but she didn't have to look very far for an answer, as she was Peter, the man she loved was nearby dead. Peter had sacrificed himself to bring her back from the dead.

Gamora quickly went up the mountain and saw Nebula was there and hugged her, before she saw the keeper of the Soul Stone and demanded answers "How do I bring him back! Tell me how?"

Red Skull said "You can't. A trade such as this can only be made once."

Gamora was enraged at this and grabbed the Soul Stone that was on the ground and nearly threw it over the edge before she heard Peter's voice coming from the Soul Stone. Peter said "I need you to live. For me. Lead the team."

In that moment Gamora's rage was replaced with sadness and with a heavy heart she'd do as Peter asked. She'd live for him and lead the team in his absence."

With that Gamora, pocketed the stone before she grabbed what Peter left behind on the mountaintop and headed to the shuttle with Nebula.

Gamora knew her pain at her loss would take time to heal, but she'd continue on. She had to, for Peter.

 **The end**

 **Author's notes well that's the end of this chapter. I hope you all liked it, read and review, no flames though OK.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Starmora Week 2018**

 **Chapter 6 Future**

 **Author's notes I don't own Guardians of the Galaxy, Marvel does. All I own is the idea for this chapter and my OC's Meredith Quill, Kevin Quill and Yondu Quill. This one-shot will be on the prompt for day 6 Future.**

 **This chapter is set 15 years after Avengers 4.**

 **Well that's enough of an author's notes, on with the chapter.**

 **Earth**

The sun was rising in Missouri, in a house just on the outskirts of a nearby town and near a SHIELD base, a man woke up when his alarm clock vibrated next to his side of the bed.

Peter Quill got out of the bed and smiled as he saw that his wife of the past 14 years Gamora was sill fast asleep. Peter smiled at the sight before he left the bedroom. He went into the bedroom of his daughter, Meredith their 8 year old child and woke up the little girl and asked "Do you want to help me make your mom a great birthday breakfast?"

Little Meredith who was human but had her mother's hair colour and eyes smiled and nodded and followed her dad, as he went to wake up her brothers to get their help with breakfast. He went into Groot's bedroom. The tree was going through a regeneration cycle so he was now a child again. Peter woke him up and said "It's Gamora' birthday. Want to help me get her day off to a good start?" Groot nodded and quickly got out of bed to get started making breakfast.

Lastly Peter went into the bedroom of the oldest children, the 11 year old twins, Kevin and Yondu. Both boys were green skinned like Gamora but had their father's hair. Peter woke up the boys with help from Groot and the boys eagerly followed their dad and siblings to the kitchen. They had a busy day today and had no time to lose.

Peter got to work making the pancakes, Groot grew flowers and bundled them together to make a bouquet, Meredith got the homemade birthdays she and the twins made for Gamora, while the twins got a bottle of water and a glass before getting a tray.

Once the pancakes were done, Peter stacked them and put them on the tray along with the water bottle and the glass before he looked over the presents and led the children upstairs.

They entered the bedroom and stood near the bed and in unison, Peter, Meredith, Kevin and Yondu yelled "Happy birthday!" while baby Groot held out the flowers with a big smile on his face.

Gamora woke up and smiled when she saw Peter and kids standing over her as Meredith said "Here's your birthday breakfast mommy."

Gamora took the tray and said "This is lovely thank you all." The children gave Gamora her presents and thanked them for it before tucking into her pancakes.

Peter took the children downstairs to make them their own breakfast while Gamora enjoyed her breakfast in bed. Once Peter made the Tomato soup for Groot and the got the cereal for the other kids, he put on the TV for the kids to watch cartoons and made his own breakfast. Bacon and Eggs with toast.

Once his breakfast was made Peter sat down at the table tucked into it. As he did Peter thought back to when he and Gamora learned they were having twins 12 years ago. They had talked about having a family for years once Thanos was defeated, but they knew the Benatar was no place to raise children so debated where to settle down to raise a family.

Gamora was the one suggested Earth, knowing it was Peter's home world. A place where he'd no doubt want the children to know about. Add to that it was a planet that wouldn't judge Gamora for her past actions when she was forced to do Thanos bidding.

Peter after some thought agreed with Gamora and told the rest of the team they were leaving the Guardians to raise their family on Earth. Rocket, Mantis and Groot were more than willing to go with them, while Drax decided to settle down on Xandar and help out the Nova Corp if they needed help, but Drax told the others he'd regularly visit their friends on Earth whenever he could.

Days after that decision, the Benatar went to Earth, as the team met with the Avengers, SHIELD, after explaining the situation. Tony Stark, helped get Peter and Gamora a place on Earth in Missouri for them and their family, Mantis and Groot moved in with them, while Rocket got a job in SHIELD, making weapons for the organization, living at the nearby SHIELD base in Missouri near his friends.

Gamora was soon offered a job at SHIELD by Director Phil Coulson to help train agents in fighting. She proved to be a great teacher and made a lot of money for her training in her pay check every month.

The children, except for Baby Groot were being schooled at the SHIELD base which had an education centre for children of other SHIELD agents.

Peter was pulled out of his thoughts when Gamora entered the room with the tray and Peter asked "Enjoy your breakfast?" Gamora said with a smile "It was lovely."

Gamora sat next to the kids as they watched cartoons and Baby Groot made more flowers for Gamora which made her smile more. Once the kids were done watching cartoons Gamora asked Peter "What else do you have planned for my birthday?"

Mantis soon entered the kitchen with a birthday gift of her own and had Rocket with her who had a present for Gamora with him saying "Happy birthday Gammy."

Gamora got the gifts off Rocket and Mantis and ripped off the wrapping paper. She saw that Rocket had given her a gun he made at the SHIELD base in his spare time, while Mantis had gotten Gamora a picture frame with had a photo of the whole family in it.

Gamora thanked them for their gifts, before there was a knock on the door, Peter answered it and saw it was SHIELD Director Coulson who said "Brought a friend who was in the neighbourhood and wanted to give his birthday wishes."

Drax soon entered the home with Coulson and hugged Peter and Gamora, as the children went over to their uncle and hugged him.

As the children were talking to Drax, Coulson gave Gamora an envelope and said "Happy birthday agent Gamora."

With that Coulson left as Gamora opened the envelope she was given and saw it was a notice of 2 weeks R&R from work at SHIELD starting now.

Drax than gave Gamora his birthday present for her, a sword he bought at a shop on Xandar that he thought she'd like and Gamora did very much.

Gamora than saw on her communicator, she just got a message from Nebula wishing her a happy birthday and telling her, when she and Kraglin were in the area, they'd visit the family on Earth. Gamora still couldn't believe Kraglin and Nebula were dating after several years of them dating now.

Gamora spent the rest of the morning catching up with Drax while, Mantis, Rocket and Peter played with the children.

In the afternoon. Peter gave Gamora his birthday present, it was a complete box set of all 6 first Star Wars films, knowing Gamora liked the films. Everyone settled into the watch the first 2 films before having dinner, which had brought over by a catering company that Tony Stark paid for as his birthday gift to Gamora.

Everyone enjoyed dinner and when Peter brought in a big chocolate cake with green lit candles on it everyone sang happy birthday to Gamora who blew out the candles as per tradition and gave Baby Groot a big slice of cake to his joy.

Once the cake was enjoyed everyone watched Star Wars Revenge of the Sith on DVD before the party came to an end, Drax and Rocket went to the SHIELD base nearby, while Mantis helped Peter get the children to bed and Gamora went upstairs to the bedroom happy with today, soon Peter joined her and as they fell asleep Peter said to her "Happy birthday my love." Before he kissed her and promptly fell asleep, before Gamora fell asleep as well with a smile on her face.

 **The end**

 **Authors notes well that's chapter 6 completed please let me know what you think of it. Read and review no flames though OK.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Starmora Week 2018**

 **Chapter 7 Free day**

 **Author's notes I don't own Guardians of the Galaxy, Marvel does. All I own are my OC's Meredith Quill, Kevin Quill and Yondu Quill as well as the plot of this chapter.**

 **This chapter is on a prompt where the author can decide what happens so it'll be of Peter Quill telling his young daughter Meredith a bed time story and gets some happy, unexpected news from Gamora.**

 **Well that's enough of an author's notes on with the final chapter.**

 **Missouri**

Peter Quill smiled as his young daughter, Meredith got into bed and hugged her teddy bears close to her. Peter then asked "What bedtime story do you want tonight darling? The three little pigs? Goldilocks and the three bears? Or something else?"

Meredith said "Tell me the story of how you and mom first met." Peter was slightly taken back at that and asked "Do you really want to know that story?"

Meredith nodded and Peter began the story saying "Many years ago. When I was a young. I went to Xandar to sell an item I found on the planet Morag to a man known as the broker who was looking to get the item for someone else. The Broker, refused to take the deal after he learned that a bad man known as Ronan was looking for this item. He kicked me out of his shop. It was after that when I first met your mom. She was standing near me eating some fruit and in that moment I swore I was looking at the most beautiful woman in the universe."

Meredith smiled at this before asking her father "Then what happened?"

Peter replied "We talked. She asked me what was wrong and I told her what happened. I soon learned she was also seeking this item I had. She kicked me and took it off me before running off. I went after her. However than Rocket and Groot showed up as there was a price on my head that they wanted to collect on. The Nova Corp soon arrested us and sent all four of us to the Kyln. It was there that we ran into Drax and I stopped him from hurting your mom when he assumed she was working for Ronan and we soon made an escape plan that Rocket came up with. He told me to get a metal leg off another inmate that I later learned that he didn't even need as it his idea of a joke."

Meredith was listening to every word as Peter continued the story with what happened next, both of them were unaware that Gamora was standing in the doorway, as the other three children, Groot, Kevin and his twin brother Yondu were all fast asleep in their beds and she smiled as she listened to her husband tell their daughter the story of how they first met.

Peter said "After we escaped from the Kyln. We went to Knowhere to sell the item, we had a run in with Ronan and made a plan to stop Ronan from carrying out his evil plan. After we stopped Ronan, we became the Guardians of the Galaxy and started to help other people as heroes, like the Avengers here on Earth."

Meredith then asked "Then what happened?"

Peter with a smile replied "We helped save the galaxy several more times over the years. Before me and your mom settled down here on Earth to raise a family. You and your brothers. And we all lived happily ever after."

Peter then heard Gamora "Great story Peter." And saw his wife standing behind him smiling. Peter asked "How long have you been standing there?"

Gamora answered "long enough to hear you tell our daughter how we first met. You told it very well."

Meredith got hugs and kisses on the forehead from her mom and dad, who turned on the nightlight in the room before leaving their daughter's bedroom.

Peter and Gamora went down to the living room to watch the news before they went to bed as well, After an hour of watching the nightly, news Peter and Gamora went upstairs on the way Peter asked his wife "Are you feeling better from the illness you'd been having for the last few days?"

Gamora nodded, earlier in the day, she got checked out by a doctor on the SHIELD base who told her why she'd been ill over the last few days and what she learned made her happy. She was pregnant again.

She and Peter had talked about having more children in the future. Now they had gotten their wish. Gamora said "Yes. I'm fine, I learned today what the cause of the illness was."

Peter asked curious "Well what was it a flu bug? An illness going around the SHIELD base?"

Gamora waited until they were in the bedroom before she gave the answer saying "I'm pregnant."

Peter was shocked and thinking he misheard he said "Say that again."

Gamora went over to Peter and hugged him saying "I'm pregnant Peter. 4 weeks along." Peter was happy at this news, hugged his wife back and said "We're having another lovely child. Our family is getting bigger."

Peter than put on some music on the Zune player on a low volume as to not wake up the children as he danced with Gamora through several songs as a celebration that he and his wife would have another child in about 8 months' time.

Once the dancing was over, the happy parents to be went to bed, both of them were dreaming of their child to be and what he or she would grow up to be in the future. It was a good dream as both Peter and Gamora were fast asleep smiling.

 **The end**

 **Author's notes well that's the end of the last chapter of this story. I hope all of you like this story, as much as I enjoyed every moment writing it. Please let me know what you think of it, read and comment, no flames though OK.**


End file.
